


Cuffs

by SherlockWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x13 coda, Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, References to Torture, References to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Dean's got Lucifer just feet from him, easy to capture. Dean's ready to make the archangel suffer for what he's done to his family.~Essentially Dean's inner monologue during the scene where TFW confronts Lucifer.





	Cuffs

    As soon as Anael opened the door, Dean’s heart felt like it combusted, it was beating so fast. There at the door, with an expression not unlike surprise, stood the archangel Lucifer. The very bastard that got Dean’s mom trapped in an alternate universe.

    The very monster who had taken Cas from him with _finality_.

    “Mornin’ sunshine.” Dean said, and stalked right into the Devil’s personal space.

    Dean wasn’t about to let Lucifer believe he had any control over the situation. Because he didn’t. The older Winchester reveled in the fact that Lucifer couldn’t hurt them, not really. His mind flashed back to a year that never happened, when he’d first watched Lucifer take over the world. It gave Dean a certain sense of glee to know that today he could stop that future from ever happening.

    He and Sam flowed into the room like a pair of wolves, synchronized as they surrounded their cowering enemy. Anael followed behind, the unfamiliar angel standing next to Sam, who positioned himself behind Dean. Dean knew that Sam was terrified, but other than using his brother’s body as a safety net, Sam wouldn’t let it show. Not in front of Lucifer.

    Dean surveyed the room and was pleased to find that no one else was there. He was also a little off put that Lucifer could afford better motels than he and Sam. Or, maybe, it was Anel who could. Still annoying.

    “Hey,” Lucifer began nervously, turning as Cas moved in his peripheral view.

    “Cas!” The Devil greeted him like an old friend, and Dean’s stomach rolled.

    Cas looked like he wanted to turn his brother into a pile of dust.

    “You’re alive…That’s, that’s awesome.” Lucifer grumbled to himself, then he turned back to glare at Anael.

    As soon as she said, “they made me,” Dean sensed that something was wrong. Either Lucifer was manipulating this angel, or she was working with him. But Lucifer kept talking, distracting him from figuring out what was going on. Just listening to the Devil made Dean want to punch his lights out. And worse. He couldn’t focus on much else than his desire to kill the thing that had brought him and his family so much suffering. When Dean thought about it too long, he would end up with the conclusion that Lucifer was directly or indirectly responsible for every misery that the Winchesters and their friends had gone through. To Dean, out of all creation _he_ had the most right to kill the Devil.

    “So, what’re you gonna do now, you gonna kill me?” Lucifer asked, glancing first at Cas, then to Dean, letting the words _kill me_ fall directly on Dean’s ears. Dean took pride that Lucifer knew what he’d done to the older Winchester by taking away his mother and angel, much less everything else, and what it would mean if Dean got his hands on him.

    Nothing gave Dean more pleasure than his implicative reply.

    “Hmm…eventually.”

    He pulled the angelcuffs from his pocket, giving them a little jiggle for flair. Every moment he’d spent in Hell torturing souls flashed through his mind. Perhaps that horrible knowledge would finally help him do something _good._

    As the Devil met his gaze, Dean finally spotted fear in the monster’s face. Lucifer knew that Dean had trained under Alistair, one of the nastiest demons Hell had ever housed. He knew what his future looked like at the hands of the Winchester. Plus, Dean had Cas to tell him where to really get under the bastard’s skin. Literally.

    Dean let the dominating power he felt flow into every step he took toward the Devil. Oh, how he was going to make this beast pay for what he’d done. First for Mary, then for Cas. Over and over, until Lucifer couldn’t hurt another soul.

    But of course, Dean never got what he wanted.


End file.
